


复乐园

by FlAVORING7



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlAVORING7/pseuds/FlAVORING7
Summary: 新的长篇全是私设  反乌托邦设定不喜欢请左上，不接受ky和不懂装懂的bb女主名叫星野理佳男主线暂定有止水/鼬/卡卡西按照角色和HE/BE进行分结局 先写哪个看心情相信我会更得很慢很慢很慢的
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Reader, Uchiha Obito/Reader, Uchiha Shisui/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. 复乐园 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 新的长篇  
> 全是私设 反乌托邦设定  
> 不喜欢请左上，不接受ky和不懂装懂的bb
> 
> 女主名叫星野理佳  
> 男主线暂定有止水/鼬/卡卡西  
> 按照角色和HE/BE进行分结局 先写哪个看心情  
> 相信我会更得很慢很慢很慢的

楔子

战争就是和平。  
自由就是奴役。  
无知就是力量。  
——乔治·奥威尔

Regained Paradise Chapter 1

理佳很不理解为什么时至今日仍然有不少父母会添油加醋地把忍界大战作为睡前故事讲给孩子听。

大概是最近放暑假的缘故，每天都能在快下班的点碰上几个在网路上大肆宣扬各种扭曲失真的忍者传说而被请进宣传部言论审查的毛头小子。

由于大多是二十岁以下的未成年人，通常他们只是接受了一通批评教育后带着满脸不在乎的表情被领回家。

反倒是来捞人的家长通常都被吓绿了脸。

“主要是年初那件事动静闹得太大了嘛——”  
隔壁桌的同事捧着马克杯晃荡到理佳桌前。

“那个举报了自己父亲的小男孩？”

“对啊。要是像其他家长那样只是讲讲无关痛痒的故事、在家里的墙上偷偷贴卡片之类的事倒是没什么大不了的。谁知道他还真的私联反叛忍者呢。”

“那个小孩也狠得下心啊，这几年他爸一个人养他听说也很不容易啊。”  
另一个同事边整理着手中的文件插了句嘴。

“诶？他妈妈怎么啦？”理佳对此倒是头一次听说。

“哎，死了呗，四年前。”

“四年前？难道也是...”

“嘘！”

两个被手铐铐住的中学生被带进了房间，谈话话被一个“噤声”的信号打断。

#  
很少有成年人在公众场合讨论四年前的那次灾难，虽然它带来的诡异巨变引出了随后无数的猜疑和推论。

但是这些非官方的理论在大家忙着适应变化并寻求生活安定的过程中渐渐消隐无踪。

理佳的父母也在灾难中丧生，她很少向身边的人提及这一点，也不爱像其他遇难者家属那样大费周章地从各种匪夷所思的“线索”中寻找所谓的“被隐藏的真相”。

所以还是上次为了撰写灾难四周年祭奠的宣传稿件，理佳第一次怀着复杂的心情专程到市中心的档案馆查阅了当年的纸质记录。

在木叶的行政区划还是“村”级别的年代——事实上也就是四年前。

那个夏夜，流星暴从夜幕的一角迸发而出的时候，广场堆满了等待着“百年一见级别”天文奇观的人群。

毕竟，想要错过这个大事件的信息也很难，连续十几天的新闻都多多少少地提到了这件事，那阵子整个木叶的大街小巷仿佛都能听见“流星”这个词。

但由于计算错误，人们在那颗小行星进入大气层后发现它的实际体积比观测到的大了百倍，所以解体时崩裂的碎片无法在坠落途中燃烧殆尽。

第一颗火流星带着与空气摩擦的低响坠向了地面时一直在仰头等待的人群才开始意识到事情不太对。

夏季的青草饱含着水分，却在滚烫的陨石碎块炙烤下瞬间化为焦。

空旷的地带毫无遮蔽，人们作鸟兽散，被蒸腾的热气和飞扬的尘土模糊了视线。

只有耳边传来的尖叫声提示着他们还活在人间，却又无限逼近死亡。

对于混杂人人群里的众多训练有素的忍者来说，在天外坠落的陨石雨中保全性命并非不可能，但所有人都不曾想到也无暇顾及的是，躺在焦土上的碎石会散发出放射线。

星星是死去的魂灵，但那夜，灵魂回归大地时却带来了灾厄。

陨石雨在五大国的不同地区都有坠落。

共同商讨灾后重建的会谈上，火之国的代理人尤其地焦头烂额——毕竟，谁能想到三代火影刚故去不久世界就遭此巨变，雪上加霜的是，本来有权利直接指定下任火影的大名还成为了直接殒命于陨石的遇难者之一。

幸好在这个时候，他年轻的继承人站了出来。

有人说，如果不是那颗刚好掉在他脑袋上的陨石的功劳，那个唯唯诺诺只图享乐的前任大名可做不到当今这位大人般优秀。

想来也是。

流星暴后的三个月，木叶研究所递交的报告指出，近来发生的十几起查克拉暴走事件都是陨石辐射所致。

那时理佳还沉浸在失去双亲的痛苦中，社工在第一时间找到了她并安排了详尽的身体检查和心理治疗。

那是个复杂而又冗长的过程，毕竟，流星坠落时她恰巧也是广场上涌动人群中的一员，所幸父母拼死保护了她，经过了几个月的调理便恢复如初。

那些受到辐射剂量过大的人就没有这么幸运了，查克拉不受控制的暴走频频发生，死于街道上的爆炸和小型地震的民众并不比陨石雨的遇难者少。

虽然并不是每起事故都闹出了这么大的动静，也有十数人在使用普通如替身术的忍术时查克拉不受控制地外溢最终耗尽身亡。

半年的时间里，由于毫无征兆且无法抑制的频频暴走，无数人对“忍者”这两个字谈之色变，以先任火影留下的决策团队也越来越不被信任。

于是在日渐高涨的呼声下，刚继位不久的大名大人接下了这个重担，并果断地下令开始收集并销毁四散在各地的陨石块，同时对所有忍者及具有忍者资质的人进行身体检查及严格的健康监控。

于是，私自教习、使用忍术被明令禁止，想要成为忍者的人以及天赋异禀者都必须从小定期接受心理审查，并通过更为严苛的考核，才能成为为数不多的官方承认的“忍者”。

那时已从忍者学校毕业了两年的理佳早已是注册在案的忍者，没有选择的余地被迫走完了这个流程，成为了一名如今并不受人待见的“合法忍者”。

她记得刚开始的一年不少声音批评这种“为了民众的安全”限制忍者及忍术发展的手腕过于强硬，甚至有许多激进派的忍者拒绝遵循新规叛逃出村，策划了几起未遂的刺杀和恐怖活动。

各大忍者家族苦不堪言，资源、权力、名望都大不如以前，如今就连从小培养继承人并进行各种秘传忍术的修习显然也是违令的。

但如今的安定局面恰恰很好地说明了这些制度的必要性，就连风之国紧随其后的效仿也卓有成效。

况且，这种和平年代似乎也没有忍者存在的必要——现役忍者并没有当年那么多委托可做，无非也就是协助大名的亲卫部队完成一些琐碎的任务或担任不怎么重要的文职工作罢了。

当然了，对于尚深陷于忍者和非忍者两方战争中的雷之国就另当别论了。

#  
理佳从沉重的思绪里抬起头，定了定神打量着被送进谈话室的小孩。

押送他进来的卷发青年伸着懒腰向她打着招呼“又要加班咯。”

宇智波止水，和理佳同期被迫参加了审查的注册忍者，曾经年纪轻轻在宇智波家掌握下的警备队里备受瞩目的他如今也只能做些这种无聊的杂活。

理佳无奈地耸耸肩，递给他一个马克杯。

“咖啡越来越难喝了...”  
他摇晃着杯子皱了皱眉。

“有喝的就不错了，据说过一阵子咖啡也要按份额发放了。”

他未置可否，皱着鼻子喝药一般一饮而尽，走到门口时又回头绽出一个毫不客气的笑。

“多谢款待，那我以后要常来蹭咖啡了。”

理佳一听这话连忙摆手拒绝。  
“还是别了吧，你一来我们就要加班。”

止水装作没听到，伸了个懒腰走出了大门。


	2. 夜

Regained Paradise Chapter 2

理佳走出宣传部的大门时天色已经全黑，市中心早已开始了宵禁。

受到四年前灾祸影响的不仅仅是忍者们的健康状况，陨石和辐射过后遗留了大片残破的建筑和焦化的土地，各国的经济也相继遭受重创。

即便大名大人倾囊扶持，在几近归零的物资来源和消费能力面前，大大小小的商铺陆续倒闭。

为了合理分配资源，现在所有的食物和基础生活用品按需配发，出于对安全的考虑 ，一切公共娱乐场所也被下了禁令，木叶夜晚熙熙攘攘的街市已经遥远得仿佛是上辈子的记忆。

唯一比以前的夜晚更加热闹的地方大概只剩下头顶的那片星空。

星河璀璨得让站在一片漆黑中的人为生命的渺小与脆弱而战栗。

身后一阵杂乱的脚步声逐渐逼近，理佳正欲回头，就被一声冷冷的命令喝止。

“站住。”

停步转过身去时她发现身后站着的是止水和一个没有见过的青年，看起来像是他的工作搭档，两人大概也是加班到了现在。

叫停了三人的是正从五步开外飞速逼近的一个青年男子，他穿着藏青色的软甲制服，左胸口一只昆虫形状的别针在星光下反射着一种妖异的金色。

“蝉”——大名最信任的武装力量，保护火之国和木叶的最可靠的战力，但对于旧时代的忍者们来说更像是一把悬在头顶的达摩克里斯之剑。

饱受诟病的忍者早已不再是孩子们心中最酷最职业的时代，长大想成为“蝉”的一员已是一众热血少年的人生目标。

更重要的一个原因是，抓捕反叛忍者势力也是“蝉”的重要工作之一，他们对合法忍者的严苛监察及天然的不信任感造就了两个团体间不可避免的敌意。

“现在已经过了宵禁的时间，你们还在街上逗留不怕引起误会？”  
他看了看止水背后的刀和腰间露出的忍具包，示意一行人的身份他已全然悉知。

止水转过身面向来者的同时，背在身后的手不易察觉地抚上了忍具包。

他身边的黑发青年侧过了脸，笔挺的鼻梁侧有一道几乎消隐于夜色的浅痕。

黑色的长发用发绳低低地束在脑后，发尾散落在肩上，鬓边的两绺发丝垂落在脸侧。

“这位小姐委托我们送她回家。”  
他不冷不热地开了口，平淡得像是在和街边的陌生人谈论天气。

一阵夜风吹过，卷起地上的几片枯叶和掩住了他侧脸的发丝，理佳方才看请了他眼神中的警惕和敌意。

她这才回过神来，生怕三人会一言不合大打出手，慌忙掏出工作证向“蝉”解释着夜间出行的理由。

“这两位警备队的队员是我朋友，今天加班晚了，是我拜托他们护送的。”

那名“蝉”带着一股令人压抑的气场缓步走上前，接过了证件上下打量着她。

理佳被他看得心里直发毛，那两道不可捉摸的目光像是锋利的刀子，将她身上的所有衣物和掩饰都扯碎剥光。

直达她被看得实在快要忍不住开口询问时，对方才将证件交还给她，示意他们可以离开。

三人在他的目光里走出了两个街区才真正放心下来。

止水揉乱了一头微卷的乱发，有些不好意思地向理佳道着谢。

“小事啦。”  
理佳反而被他郑重其事的样子弄得有些不好意思，胡乱地转移着话题。  
“这是你警备队的同事吗？以前没有见过诶。”

“宇智波鼬。”  
青年礼貌地点了点头。

“走吧。”  
他顿了顿，再次迈开了步子。

“诶?干嘛去？”  
理佳一时没有领会到他的意图。

“完成委托——送你回家。”  
鼬眼中和善的笑意和唇角扯出的弧度很难同刚才那副高度警惕时的形象联系上。

二人一路护送，等理佳进屋关好了门才转身离开。

厚厚的云团飘过时将月亮掩得严严实实，漆黑一片中，空无一人的路上，听得见他们说话声的只有探出围墙外的一枝木棉。

“你特意想知道她的住处...是想监视她？”

“她对我的身份起了怀疑。”

“她只是好奇。你谨慎得过头了。”

月亮再次从云层后浮现，止水看清了宇智波鼬的脸上意味深长的笑。


	3. 警备队和宇智波

今年的夏天似乎特别长，明明已经过了立秋，理佳早早出门时还带着几分未消散完全的睡意，传进耳朵的蝉鸣声显得更加聒噪。

她一只手在包里翻找着，掏出一个橙色的塑料小瓶，抖落出两片白色的药片胡乱塞进嘴里，踩着高跟鞋匆匆往警备队的方向走去。

今天是新任警备队队长的就职仪式。

由于四年来的数次改弦更张，对这个仪式的报道已经完全沦为流程式的通报，而这次这个毫无意义且枯燥不堪的杂活也就落到了理佳头上。

即使已经过去了这么久，警备队在人们的印象中终究还是洗不掉“宇智波”的印记。

但如今那个红白团扇也不再是什么值得印在襟袖上的图案。

一切的根源大约可以追溯至旧时代的族长宇智波富岳。

四年前刚开始开始严格限制忍术使用的时候，强硬的措施毫不意外地被视作对忍者阶级的针对性打压。

当时的忍者们大多极力反对大名的主张，而其中最有威望的几股势力即是宇智波、日向，以及猪鹿蝶同盟。

而各大名门中，又以宇智波一族的态度最为强硬，剑拔弩张的架势闹得风雨欲来，甚至开始有“宇智波要发动政变”的谣言流传在大街小巷。

事情到最后以宇智波部分族人的集体离开木叶收场。

虽然只是全族的一小半人趁着夜色平静地离开了木叶，但出走的人中几乎都是各阶层的精英，而带头的又是族里的一把手宇智波富岳。

无论官方怎样花尽心思在明面上维系双方的脸面对事情进行了解释通告，这次出走被视作族长带领下的“叛逃”，这笔账自然是被记到了宇智波全族的头上。

虽然作为“叛逃者余孽”处境艰难，但留下来的宇智波们并没有选择就此夹着尾巴做人。

警备队内部一直以来的帮派分明就能很好地说明这一点。

大名大概是出于安抚的考虑，特意放低姿态推荐了好几个忍者家族的族长担任警备队队长，但均被拒绝。

而后来他费尽心思任命的相对中立的人选也都夹在宇智波家和“蝉”方势力中间束手束脚，不久便引咎辞职。

所以听说警备队又要换队长时，大家的反应无外乎是“又是哪个倒霉蛋被迫接了这份苦差事”。

理佳一开始也是这么想的，直到她亲眼看见了那位新任队长胸口佩戴的蝉形的徽章。

看来大名大人的仁慈到此为止了——“蝉”终于正式接管了警备队。

大概是恰好无意中站在了亲宇智波派的中间，太阳还明晃晃地挂在天上，理佳却明显感受到周围的气氛变得阴云笼罩。

毫无克制的轻蔑冷笑声和不服气的抱怨传进耳朵。

就连此时身旁的止水也蹙紧了眉头一脸阴郁。

理佳正按着太阳穴为撰写这个棘手的报道时要如何避免政治偏向性而头痛不已，出现在新任队长身后的身影打断了她的思路。

“那不是…？”

男人胸口的金色徽章勾起了她对之前那个夜晚的回忆。

“蝉”通常以徽章的颜色来区分职务的高低，奔波在木叶大街小巷的初级成员通常戴着灰色的徽章。

在行政部门担任中级及以上职务的则佩戴的是浅棕、藤黄等颜色。

而同这个男子一样的暗金色徽章最为少见，通常属于身居要职且不常在公众面前露面的要员。

所以那晚三人被这样一个极度危险而又神秘的人拦下时都紧张不已。

止水也认出了那个男子，眯起他微微上扬的眼喃喃道，“宇智波带土。”

“切，又一个走狗。”  
身旁一个宇智波一族的人轻蔑地转过脸不去看台阶上站着的两个人。

“什么意思？”  
理佳觉得脑子里仿佛有一个弯一时间转不过来。  
“他也是宇智波一族的人？”

止水没有说话，但从他脸上的神色理佳读出了答案。

“他可跟我们不一样。人家多会审时度势呀。”  
旁边那个义愤填膺的人借着理佳的问题继续倾泻着他的不满。

像理佳这样的旧时代忍者确实也有不少人加入蝉，很多人也是生活所迫或者观念不同，通常也不会被视作对旧时代的背叛。

但作为一名宇智波，能做出这样的选择从某种方面来说不得不佩服他的勇气。

能取得“蝉”的信任并且爬上如此高的位置必定做出了巨大的努力，但由于过去的纠葛，这种行为被族人唾弃也是情理之中的。

“哼，他那个金色的虫子也是卖了多少人的名字换来的吧。”

“少说几句。”  
止水终于出声制止了那人游走在禁句边缘的牢骚。

理佳终于有些理解那个夜晚宇智波鼬的眼睛里过于浓重的敌意来自何处。

“诶？怎么没看见鼬先生？”

止水本来稍微和缓了一些的脸色再次变得有些难看。

不知怎么的，那晚，青年被夜风吹起的发丝飘摇着的样子在理佳的脑海里久久挥之不去，但她突然意识到从那以后再也没有见过止水的这位搭档。

突如其来的鼓掌声暂时帮止水避过了这个问题，但当理佳随后在仍未撤去的历任队长介绍中看到了宇智波富岳同家人的合影时，止水猫着腰躲在不远处不敢上前。

“他是宇智波富岳的儿子？”

“他们不是叛逃了吗？他怎么可能出现在木叶？”

整个下午理佳坐在办公桌前用胡乱在纸上涂画着毫无意义的线条，直到笔尖戳破了纸背也无法摆脱这些危险而又令她困惑不已的问题。

满月刚升至当空时，理佳听见家门外的一阵响动。

她大着胆子走到客厅时，发现占据了自己脑海一整天的身影此时正立在门廊里喘着粗气。

窗户外传来一阵嘈杂，清冷的街上，杂乱的脚步声渐渐逼近。

“他跑到哪里去了？！”

“必须抓住他！”

宇智波鼬深红色的眸子扫过落在木地板上的月光，停留在她脸上。

“听说你在找我？”

“现在不是说这个的时候吧？”

“那么你要怎么做呢？”  
他的气息渐渐平息下来，嘴角居然扯起一个弧度，话音里充满了冷静，甚至还带着一丝一切尽在掌握的自信，似乎门外的动静同他毫无关系一般。

“是要打开门告诉他们我在这？还是…”

就算再迟钝的人也不难分析清楚现状。

这是最合理的答案，只是她一直不敢承认。

“明天早上六点宵禁一结束，请你立刻离开。”  
镇定着心神，理佳平复着自己的气息努力不让他听出自己的紧张和气愤。

卧室的门被反锁上，客厅里的宇智波鼬再次抬起眼帘时眸子回复了深黑色，同时门外的人声也如同突然被掐断一样消隐无踪，只剩下枝叶沙沙的响动。

第一缕阳光照进窗子时，理佳从卧室的门缝中窥探着客厅。

这个无眠的夜晚格外漫长。

她同内心的声音斗争了几百个回合。

就当什么也没有发生过。

平平安安地过好自己的生活。

还有，远离止水，远离任何宇智波。

她本来是这么打算的，直到她翻开了茶几上那份似乎是宇智波鼬遗落的文件夹。

纸张滑落了一地，她的心脏再次不受控制地快要冲出胸膛。

下一秒，理佳只知道自己将手中紧攥着的两页纸塞进了包里，飞快地跑出门，跑向木叶警备队的方向。


	4. 流金

一路跑出去两个街区，理佳才意识到现在离警备队上班的时间还有好一阵。

她喘着粗气停在街角，手扶着墙壁感到空荡荡的胃里翻起一阵恶心，缓了好一会才直起身子失神地走回家中。

带着热浪的光还没有照进客厅里，空气却已经开始闷得不行。

茶几上和沙发上散落着凌乱的纸页，昏暗房间里的这一隅像是海啸后一片狼藉混着翻着银白肚皮的死鱼的沙滩。

理佳有些后悔自己刚才太过冲动。

虽然止水无疑是在包庇叛逃忍者，但宇智波鼬数次溜闯进村子又留下文件的目的有太多未知，止水对他行动又了解并参与了多少也无从知晓。

况且，文件的真实性无法确认。

她再次看向手中的文件，两张纸页的抬头都是“病理解剖报告”几个字，而姓名那一栏俨然是理佳父母的名字。

最下方的死因里写着“查克拉失控耗竭”，给出的死亡时间比起铭刻在墓碑上的那串数字晚了整整一周。

都不用翻找核对，四年前由木叶病院开具的死亡证明早已深深刻在她的脑海里。

死因明明是外伤致死，理佳也一直认为身为忍者的父母是为了保护自己和无辜的民众而受伤救治无效身亡。

一缕阳光透进来时，斜斜地投照出纸页略微翻卷着的右下角上淡淡的凹印——“今川私人研究所”

四年前流星暴过后的当晚，躺在床上不能动的理佳闻及父母的死讯。那个时候她想哀嚎，想顿足捶胸，但全身上下能支持她发泄情绪的只有早已超负荷工作了几个小时的泪腺。

出院时已两周以后，她收到的第一份东西不是写着“祝贺出院”的花束，而是两个黑漆漆的木盒和两份医院开具的死亡证明。

为什么一个从未听说过的研究所会有自己双亲的解剖报告，而死因和死亡时间与医院的死亡证明截然不同。

更触目惊心的是名字旁的一串数字，受试者编号：03120915090301122018010912，03120915090301122018010913。

从实验室的小白鼠到被关在黑屋里的灵长类，理佳的脑海里轮番闪现着诸如此类的画面，直到太阳穴的神经开始将刺痛感传递到前额和蒙着细汗都脸颊。

她又想起了昨夜那个如同鬼魅一般立在门廊的身影。

宇智波鼬，那双危险的眸子像是剑锋，在自己原本平静的生活里搅动着掀起名为灾难的波纹。

暂不论文件的真假，他带着怎样的目的接近如此默默无闻毫无价值的自己？

当那把剑停止了拨弄，闪着寒光的尖端又是要指向谁？

#  
私人办公室的百叶窗严丝合缝地将阳光和空调外机的热风隔绝在外。

宇智波带土批完了桌上的最后一份文件，又从抽屉的夹层里翻找出一份档案。

档案属于前几日的夜晚见过的那个女孩。

他撕掉贴在封面的那张“有待审核”的黑色标签，将纸页摊开在桌上，印上一个鲜绿色的“批准调动”。

将人事档案塞进桌上的文件堆前，他多看了几眼档案首页的那几行字若有所思地眯起了眼。

两小时后路过警备队门口时，带土再次看见了适才档案照片上的那张脸，但这副面孔上此时除却了微笑满是失神的空洞。

理佳不知道自己是怎么在恍惚间宁愿牺牲掉半天的劳动计分破天荒地向上司请了假，更不知道自己为什么会出了大门后浑浑噩噩地走到了警备队的门口。

路边的草木被正午的太阳炙烤着，叶片失去了光泽，边缘甚至都有些打着卷。

对面闯入视线的金色章纹在深色制服的背景衬托下活像一只刚从雨后的泥土里钻出来脱下软壳的蝉，透明的双翼仿佛用指尖就能轻易戳破，在烈日下的投照下似乎随时就要加入枝桠缝隙里正肆无忌惮欢唱着的群虫。

“星野理佳？”  
徽章的主人开了口，惊醒了她白日里的魇梦。

“您是又要查证件吗？”  
她愣了好一会才回过神，挤弄出的故作轻松的表情没能掩盖住神色中的那几分警戒和疲惫。

“你应该远离警备队。”

带土却一改之前两次见面时冷漠阴郁的表情，虽然理佳也实在没有心思去思考他欲言又止的样子是因何而起，胡乱地应付着他。

“您不也是经常在这里出现吗？”

带土顿了片刻没有回应她的话，回复了那副官方的礼貌而r又冷漠的样子。

“发现有什么异样的话希望您积极上报。”

“当然。”  
这句例行公事一样的话却仿佛一记重锤敲在理佳的太阳穴。

“蝉”对反叛忍者向来从严处理，知情不报也会被视作同罪。

心虚地避开带土的凝视，她将视线投往停在墙头的一只正梳着羽毛的乌鸦，努镇定着呼吸，在心里千万遍地安慰自己带土不可能知道昨夜宇智波鼬的来访。

各怀鬼胎的两人互相点了点头，冲着相反的方向擦肩而过。

乌鸦受惊一般地飞起，在不远处街角阴影里的少年肩上扇动着翅膀停下，化作一团白烟，一片漆黑的羽毛落在一旁被太阳辐照得几乎快要冒烟的枯枝上。


	5. 审查司

理佳曾经想过，自己这种几乎被时代淘汰又实在没什么上进心的人大概会一辈子老老实实地待在这个不起眼的工作岗位，写写报导然后拿着不会很多的退休金去安度晚年。

所以当她看见上司把一份调令甩到自己咖啡杯旁边时惊讶地微微睁大了眼睛。

审查司。

理佳对自己要去的新部门并不陌生。

审查司的工作主要是审核记录性文字的真实性，三种不同的基础岗位分别审查现有记录、更新记录和网络记录。  
比如理佳之前每次的报道稿件都是审查司的更新记录部审核通过后才可以交由出版社刊印的。

而网络上的任何信息如果触发了一定量的敏感词或是遭到举报则会交由网络记录部处理。

这两个部门最常接到有关谣言和煽动性信息的举报，通常会与警备部队密切合作。

无伤大雅的谣言通常会被给予警告，而有政治性或恐怖倾向的信息被转交至上级审核后系统会调出档案自动呈递给警备队，过不了半日就能在宣传部的谈话室见到那些躲在屏幕后敲键盘的人。

当然，大多数人都是逞一时口舌之快，处罚通常也就止步于此了，真正惊动了“蝉”被送进监狱的人屈指可数。

理佳这次任职的岗位是最无聊的现有记录审查部，负责审核现存记录性文献的真实性，这些记录大多来自图书馆的存档。

一上午的试水让她很快打消了突然间的职位调动带来的疑惑和不安。

人脑在庞大信息量的冲击下确实很难持续保持清醒，整个部门的工作进度以龟速来形容。

“大概是真的很缺人手吧。”她揉着太阳穴，想着自己大概是被上级拉来榨取劳动力的壮丁而已。

各种文献和报导将理佳的思绪一次次带回那个已然遥远的时代。

当然，其中也不乏各式各样的荒诞记录，令人感叹图谋不轨的人想伪造一份像模像样的假信息实则有多么容易。

这段日子里，父母死亡档案的事情偶尔会浮现在理佳脑海中，但看多了这些文件，她越来越肯定那两份所谓的解剖报告是这种根本不足以取信的东西。

大半个月过去，期间止水如以往一样也来过几次宣传部，但同理佳的新职务已说不上有任何交集。

两人在走廊里恰巧碰见的几次，止水总是带着一丝小心试探性地点头示意，她则总是抱着文件埋头匆匆走过不去理会。

这天，下班的时间已经过了，理佳拿起了今天需要审核的最后一份文件。

那是一页被裁剪下来的旧报纸。

“星火日闻”几个大字唤醒了她无比久远的记忆。

那是一些混杂着闷热的夏夜、清甜的水果、扰人的蚊虫和父亲的嗓音的记忆碎片。

“星火”是一份办得不温不火的报纸，幼年的理佳对所有社会新闻的认知大多是来自父亲念给她听的星火日闻。

但这种独立报社也是流星灾难的受害企业之一，没有坚持很久便宣告破产。

她飞快地扫了一眼标题，发现报导的内容居然是关于第一起查克拉暴走，细细读下去越发觉得不对劲。

暴走事件一号案例的受害者是一位灾难发生前一日假释出狱的囚犯。

然而据记者的调查，这名囚犯的卷宗上显示他将被软禁在家中由专人看守继续服刑。

也就是说流星暴当天他不可能出过门，而他所居住的街区幸运地仅有少量陨石碎块坠落。

再加上灾难过后大名及时慷慨解囊向居民发放了辐射阻断性的药剂，这名受害者如何接触到大剂量辐射并且发病确实有些令人捉摸不透。

可能是当时的初期药物效果不够稳定的缘故。

由于辐射在环境和人体中长期存在，几年来，大名一直免费向所有具有忍术天赋的居民发放药剂，这种以生命为代价的次生灾难才渐渐减少。  
最新一代的药物已经基本上能有效抑制住查克拉暴走，不过拒绝或忘记服药的傻瓜们发病身亡的惨剧也时常会有发生。

“下班啦，还不走吗?"  
邻桌的同事拎着包路过，理佳差点将手中一直无意把玩着的药瓶摔落在地。  
同事扫了一眼桌上的纸片，露出一种经验丰富的过来人无所谓的轻松态度。  
“这种信息直接扔进否定筐里销毁就行啦。”

“诶?什么意思？”

“星火的记录根本没有可信度，从来就没有通过上头的二次抽查，所以看到他们出版的东西直接销毁就行了，省得浪费时间。”  
“不用看内容吗？”  
即便刨除了童年滤镜的感性加持，理佳深深感受到这种武断的操作与理智相悖。

“黑名单，没人告诉过你吗？”  
他翻找了一阵抽出几张纸递过来，补充道，“遇见这些来源的记录直接处理掉就好。”

“最后一张纸是白名单。”  
与之相对，“白名单”显然意思就是有些文件可以，或者说需要直接开“绿色通道”。

她的指甲划过那张不长的清单，除了官方新闻部下属的几所机构，几家没听说过的似乎是私人所有的企业也在其中。

“今川私人研究所”赫然在列。

“这些私人机构都是…？”

“据说是大名家族的私有企业，你就不要深入追究了，上司怎么说我们怎么做就行了。”

那种游走在现实边缘的感觉一直持续到理佳把手伸进包里胡乱翻找家里的钥匙。

如梦初醒的她甚至有点想不起来自己是怎么走到家门口的。

属于夏日的气焰渐渐弱了下去，秋天的气息终于有了存在感。

路边矮树的叶片被炙烤了整个夏天后，失去水分的边缘开始变得干瘪泛黄。  
已过下班高峰的街道上更显冷清，鸦雀无声的街道上仿佛被放置类一个隐谧的结界，而秋日的云又飘散得那么高，世界仿佛越来越大，人越来越渺小。

余晖洒下的水泥地上还残存着一丝温度，但太阳照不到的地方却冷得出奇，站在街角阴影里的两个人拉高了衣领。

止水双手抱在胸前倚在墙边，目光虚焦落在路边的一丛矮草上。  
“所以…监视了她这么多天，你的结论是？”

“之前那个人被抓，我们的情报网受到重创，你也明白我们急需新的血液。”

“所以你决定要直接把真相一股脑塞给她？”  
止水侧过脸盯着鼬的眼睛，鼻梁和眉骨逆着光，阴影衬得他平日里温和的眼眸更为深邃。

鼬看向不远处的女孩，那几分失魂落魄的样子却让他露出一个仿佛一切尽在掌握之中的从容微笑。  
“不需要。她会自己来寻求真相。”

“这不公平。当她知道真相的那一刻就已经无法置身事外，完全失去选择的机会了。”

“所以你想要替她做选择吗？”  
鼬转过脸，这次反倒是止水不太有底气同他对视。

两人看着不远处的门被关上，在越来越黑的天色里带着属于各自的沉思无言静立。

门的背后，女孩疲惫的身躯滑坐在地毯上，爬上了几条红血丝的眼眸愣愣地看着那张被手心的汗浸得有些潮湿的纸片。


End file.
